It's a Beautiful Day
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Written for the Quartie Ficathon.  The prompt was "Mud, jeans, willow tree, kitschy, lemonade"  FLUFF!


**Written for this prompt from the Quinn/Artie Forum:**

_**Mud, jeans, willow tree, kitschy, lemonade**_

**IM FIC! (not part of the All My Dreams/The Smile on Your Face universe)**

Quinn says: Artieeeeeeeeeeee

Artie says: Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

Quinn says: What're you up to?

Artie says: Not much, just sitting here watching the rain. It's always boring after you leave.

Quinn says: Awww. Well, if it's any consolation...it's always boring when I get home, too.

Artie says: How would that be a consolation? That just makes it worse. I don't know why you had to go home in the first place. You should have just stayed here.

Quinn says: LOL, Artie!

Artie says: Well, it's true.

Quinn says: I had to go home and get the mud out of my jeans!

Artie says: That was...a lot of mud.

Quinn says: That's the last time I'm attempting to climb that stupid willow tree!

Artie says: I told you it was a bad idea.

Quinn says: No...you said, "wait, let me get my camera."

Artie says: ...and then I said it was a bad idea.

Quinn says: LIAR!

Artie says: Well, I said it wasn't something I would do...which was the truth? But not because I wouldn't want to...it just wouldn't end well.

Quinn says: LOL. Well, at least the gigantic pit of mud you call a front yard broke my fall.

Artie says: Hey, I tried to catch you!

Quinn says: You were 20 feet away on the path. I don't know how you thought that would work!

Artie says: It's the thought that counts! And besides...if I had actually been in that mud...you would have had to save me, because I would have been stuck.

Quinn says: It wouldn't have been so bad, if I hadn't landed on your stupid kitschy lawn ornaments! And, if you had been stuck in the mud, at least I could have landed on top of you!

Artie says: My grandma gave us those! And landing on top of me instead of the little raccoons wearing dresses would have hurt you more.

Quinn says: They're ridiculous! And...hard.

Artie says: LOL. I know. I actually can't stand them, but...Grandma.

Quinn says: And then, as if you saying you were going to catch me FROM THE PATH wasn't enough, you said "It's a beautiful day. Do you want some lemonade?"

Artie says: I panicked.

Quinn says: ...how does that make sense?

Artie says: What? When I panic I ask people if they want lemonade.

Quinn says: ...

Artie says: ok, so that only happened once...BUT STILL...

Quinn says: Maybe that could be your new thing.

Artie says: Asking people if they want lemonade? Yeah...that can be my new thing.

Quinn says: I can picture it now.

Artie says: OMG me too.

Quinn says: I was kidding. You are such a dork!

Artie says: I was kidding too.

Quinn says: Even through IM, I can tell you're lying.

Artie says: I'd never lie.

Quinn says: Right. You'd never lie.

Artie says: Are you calling me a liar?

Quinn says: If the shoe fits...

Artie says: Don't bring my shoes into this!

Quinn says: LOL. I can just picture your face right now.

Artie says: Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

Quinn says: A good thing.

Artie says: Oh, ok. lol

Quinn says: You're so cute.

Artie says: I know.

Quinn says: This would be a good time for you to say I'm cute too.

Artie says: I thought that was a given.

Quinn says: Oh, Artie.

Artie says: Ok, fine. Quinn, you're so cute.

Quinn says: ...it loses some of its spark when I tell you to say it to me.

Artie says: Ok, fine. I'll say it when you least expect it!

Quinn says: LOL

Artie says: I think you should come back over now that you've changed your clothes.

Quinn says: I could...

Artie says: And I think you should bring extra clothes and leave them here, so a little mud doesn't kill our day next time.

Quinn says: There isn't going to be a next time. I'm staying away from the mud from now on.

Artie says: ...I thought you meant there wasn't going to be a next time for you coming over here.

Quinn says: No!

Artie says: Ok, just checking.

Quinn says: So...I think I will come over again.

Artie says: Ok, when?

Quinn says: I'm leaving now.

Artie says: Eeeeeexcellent.

Quinn says: LOL, Artie! See you in a few.

Artie says: I'll be waiting for you! :D

Quinn says: :D

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
